Digimon: Digital Chemistry
by Test-0
Summary: Denver, Andre, and Deeana (main characters of the Chemistry comic) are all sucked into the digital world with their powers weakened and no idea what's going on. Digimon/Chemistry crossover.


Hello, it's Test-0, creator of the Chemistry comic. I've decided to write this crossover in the hopes of bettering myself with writing my characters in text form instead of just drawing them. If you want to read up on Denver, Andre, and Deeana, just drop over to http://testzero.keenspace.com/

This is my first real attempt at creating a story with these three, so I might not be very good at it right now. Hopefully it'll get better by the end of it. ^^; Oh, and like every other story, I didn't invent anything in it other then the stuff that I did invent. So if something in here isn't something I made, I'm just borrowing it. :) Also, at the end of every chapter, I'll try and put any new info on characters so if certain things aren't told in the story, it might be told in the character index. I'll also put a area index when new areas are introduced more so then just a few seconds or has a important plot in it. Hopefully this'll take some confusion on some things. :)

As of now, the first chapter is 'done'. As in, I wrote it, but I might go back through it again if I want to add something or rewrite some parts to look better. ^^;

**Digimon: Digital Chemistry  
A Digimon/Chemistry crossover by Test-0  
Chapter 1: Signs, Eyes, and Copyright Infringement**

A wave of dizziness hit the three as they recovered from an unusual fall. The first to get up was a tall, muscular young boy with long purple hair that ended at his chin. He looked down at himself and brushed off his red sweater and blue jeans, and then noticed something wrong, but he wasn't smart enough to put together what it was, so he looked over to the other boy there and asked, "Hey Andre? I have a weird feeling, like something's different."

The second boy, who had now gotten up on his feet, looked down at himself, and then to his hands, "Well duh, were smaller...", and he looked up at his companion saying, "In fact, Denver, were FREAKING 12 year olds!"

"Actually, I'd say Denver's 13, your 12, and I'm apparently... 11. How horrendous. I can feel the niceness just crawling around on me.", said the girl, as she shivered at what she said, shaking her shoulder length flame red hair. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a long reddish pink dress that always seemed to cover everything down to her feet. She then closed her extremely red (almost black) eyes saying, "I also feel a lot weaker then before. I'm guessing that whatever summoned that portal has shrunk us to this age in order to weaken our powers.", her evil eyes open looking right at Andre, the boy with vertically pointed orange hair with an orange shirt (with a sword and shield on it) and grayish blue pants.

Andre eeks and ducks behind Denver, who looks to the girl, not weary of the evil stare at all, "Deeana, I think I know where we are.", and he pointed up toward the forest they landed next to.

The rest of the party looked over to the tree line to see a large neon pink sign that was marked 'Welcome to the digital world' with unreadable text right under it. Andre was the first to sweat drop and say, "Well, uhh, I guess subtlety has been shot once again..." Deeana nodded adding, "Well, at least we know which way to go. Unless there's something better over here...", she says as she looks behind them to see a cliff edge and a lot of water a long distance below, "...gee, that's rather convenient. The only possible way to go would be toward that happy looking sign. In the woods. In the dark. With red eyes appearing all over inside it. How is a dark forest dark with the SUN beating down on IT!?", Deeana said angrily.

Denver took a few steps away from the others, and then looked down thinking. After about a minute of thinking, he still had no clue what he was trying to figure out. He straightened out his pants, and felt something in his right pocket. He idly reached into his pocket and took out a palm sized plastic looking object, with an LED in the center rimmed with a white metal. He brought out his other hand, and proceeded to poke the object.

Andre looked to Deeana, and shrugged. He knew Denver was dumb, and knew that he was trying to figure out the situation, so he paid no attention to him and spoke with Deeana instead, "Well, uhh, what now? Should we get our bearings for a bit, or just go to that sign?"

Deeana thought to herself a bit and then said, "Well, I guess we should get a bearing on just how much power we still have. But at the same time, standing around waiting for whatever brought us here to eat us would not be the best idea, so we'll move out to that forest and then asses the situation from within it.", she looked over to Denver and said, "Ok Denver, were moving out, so stop trying to break your head thinking."

Denver glanced over his shoulder to the others and said smiling, "Ok.", and put the object back into his pocket. He didn't remember ever putting that in there, but then again he puts anything that he can fit into his pockets, so he paid it no attention what so ever. Andre took point and walked ahead of the group with Deeana and Denver walking side by side. "It never ceases to amaze me how much stupid can possibly happen around us. First we find some Dragon balls, then we meet Goku, then we get attacked by a cyber demon wannabe, a tribble, Kaze appears, summons a hatchling and leaves, and the fact that our friend is a Guyver. Now we end up in the digital world, probably to save it from certain destruction. I mean, can't anything ORIGINAL happen to us!?"

Denver looked over to Deeana with his standard super smile and says, "I like soup.", and watches as Deeana stops walking putting her hands to her face saying, "Mustn't crush, mustn't squish, mustn't kill... Mustn't crush, mustn't squish, mustn't kill..."

Meanwhile, in front of them, Andre walks toward the forest, pondering. He remembers how Denver had to go do a pop run, and dragged himself and Deeana along to carry some of the pop. But on the way there, they were attacked by a weird monster, which considering where they were now might have been a digimon. "Wait... digimon... if were here, and were young enough, could we be digidestined? Nah. We would have met our partners by now... Unless the sign is where we were suppose to have landed, then I guess it would make sense that the partners would be there.", Andre shakes his head, "That would be cool, but we don't even have digivices." He turned to look behind him to see Deeana about to blow Denver up into tiny chunks of kibble. She pointed a dangerous finger right at Denver, and Andre jumped clear of the area just in time to be missed by Denvers passing body, which promptly reached the tree line, smacking into a tree.

Denver jump right back up to his feet, and brushed himself off, and then waved to Andre and Deeana, "Hi!", and was promptly squished under the falling tree. Andre looked to Deeana and said, "Whatever happened to not killing people?", and Deeana smiled evilly saying, "Oh, you would be surprised what some people can live through...", her words train off as she watches Denver yet AGAIN stand up brushing himself off as if nothing had happened, "...especially him. Oy."

Denver brushed himself off and waved to Andre and Deeana again, before looking toward the sign they had been walking to. The only problem was that the sign its self was almost totally gone, as it was disappearing like it was made of gas. He looked back to see Andre and Deeana doing a quick jog over to him, "The sign is disappearing!", he yelled out, "Is that normal?"

"NO, that isn't normal!", yelled out Andre, "Did you have time to read what the sign said?" Denver pondered over this and then said, "Read?", and Andre just put his hand on his head. "Whatever.", Deeana said as she walked over to the tree she had knocked over with Denver, "Well, we came over here to test out our powers, and since I got to try mine out first, I know about where I'm at and it's a very bad amount to be at."

Andre nodded, and then said, "Well, I'll try to meditate to figure out my level of ability as is. But Denver, your gonna have a problem. With no equipment to test you out, we can't really tell how much strength you ha..", he slowly stopped talking as Denver looked over to the tree he knocked down, picked the 1 foot thick by 60 feet tall tree, and put it back on it's broken stump, and tied it back on with some vines he got from another tree, "...uhh... well, I'm gonna guess he's well off...", Deeana nodded with him saying, "He's a lot weaker, but with the amount of strength and endurance he had to begin with, he's the one with the least loss...", she promptly poked Denver, sending him crashing through another tree, which he proceeded to put back together as well.

"Did you really have to do that?", Andre asked Deeana before getting into his meditation again. "No.", she answered, smiling. Andre nodded, and returned to meditation, "Ok. Well, my mind still has every technique ability and skill, but my body can only use very little of them, as my muscles don't have the 'memory' of them any more. It's would take months to learn the best ones again, so I gonna have to say I'm not gonna be fighting anything for a little while..."

A chuckle came from deep within the forest, as a pair of round shinny eyes become visible within, "That's what you think.", and the round shape of something bounces off into the darkness...

* * *

"So then I said, that's not MY leg! Ha ha ha ha!", Denver laughed over his own joke, as the tree got deeper and deeper into the dark eye infested forest. Andre squeezed both hands into fists and yelled out, "Shut up!" Denver looked over to Andre and said simply, "You didn't get it?", as Andre just twitched, tempted to 'test' out his ability on Denver.

"You know, I kinda like this forest now. I mean, look at all the glowing eyes just floating in mid AIR. They're just so cute.", she promptly snatches a pair of eyes that got too close to her, which squeaked and tried to escape her grasp. She pets the poor thing, leaving Denver and Andre just standing there, ...ing. Finally Denver speaks up, "...how did they make noise?"

But before she could answer that question, the entire forest of eyes around them scattered, the one in Deeanas hand now cowering in the back of his hand, "What the?", she looked around, and then her face returned to serious, "Damn it, DUCK!", and she, as well as Andre dropped to the ground as a large bolder flew over their heads. Denver, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Another large rock pounded through the overhead foliage, straight down toward the two. But before it could reach it's target, Denver flew in and kicked the stone, knocking it aside enough to just barely miss them. "Nice save dude!", Andre said as he and Deeana jumped up. Denver nodded saying, "I am a lot weaker then before. That kick should have turned that rock to dust. Luckily it was enough to keep you two from being squished."

The three went back to back to back, looking out into the forest for any more rocks flying there way, but none came. Light beamed down on top of the three in a circle that seemed to be more of a spotlight. "Were sitting ducks here.", Andre piped in, "And standing in the only large light source in the entire forest isn't helping either."

"Agreed. We have to find out what's attacking us.", Denver looked around one last time before looking over his shoulder to Andre, "You know what to do." Andre nodded and sat in between the two, meditating. At this time, the attacker chose to throw another rock at them. Denver decided quickly, and body checked into the rock, but then realized too late it was a trap, and glanced over to the others in time to see another rock flying directly at Andre.

* * *

The forces of energy around him pulsed smoothly as he ventured past his own body, out searching for the attacker. He felt Denvers energy go past him, and stop another energy from hitting himself. He ventured out further into the trees, past the weird powers around him, toward the power he felt was attacking them. That's when he felt as if something had rushed past his body, but he was too far in to go back and find out what. He grew determined, and rushed past all the trees, rocks, grass, and finally found the attackers position. He opened his eyes, and jumped to his feet saying, "This way!", and ran into the forest with Deeana and Denver in pursuit.

* * *

Deeana glanced toward Denver as he intercepted the bolder, only to realize that it was a trap, and watched as another one flew past him, and right toward Andre, "Oh no you don't!", she yelled out as she put both of her hands together, jumping in the way of the rock. She flung open her hands, creating a burst of wind that sliced through the rock, shattering it. She ducked down as the chunks flew past her head and past Andre as well. She let out a sigh as Denver came running up to her, smiling.

Andres eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet, "This way!", he said as he ran into the forest. Deeana and Denver ran after him, toward the source of the rocks and their attacker. Trees flew past as he three jumped over anything in their way, breaking out of the forest into a clearing. They all slowed as Andre looked confused, "There wasn't a clearing here when I checked..." They all looked to the center of the clearing to see something there. It was a pink two foot tall by 2.5 feet diameter blob of jelly, with two doll eyes and a squiggly doll mouth. Deeana was the first to speak, "Oh, we did NOT just find a Poring in the digital world."

The 'Poring' cackled evilly, which didn't look very threatening at all, "Oh, yes. You did. I am Poringmon, second general of the great Disorder."

Just then, something inside of Denvers pocket started to glow a bright white. Both Andre and Deeana looked over to him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the source of the light, the plastic thing from before. "That's a Digivice!", Andre exclaimed, "...how long have you been carrying that around?", Denver said as he poked the digivice, "Since before we got here." Deeana snatched the digivice away from him and said, "Give me that before you hurt it.", she looked down at the color led to see Poringmon shown on it, "Poringmon. Vaccine type. No special attacks. Champion level!?", she looked at the small blob and back at the digivice, "...well that's just screwed up. No wonder the name of their clan is Disorder.", she shakes her head.

Andre looked to Poringmon, "He the attacker. But how did he...", he didn't finish the sentence as Poringmon bounced over to a large rock, and proceeded to completely cover it, before cackling evilly as he launched it toward the three. They scattered as the rock, three times bigger then the ones that were thrown before, crashed into the ground. Denver and Andre, on either side of the rock nodded, and both leapt at Poringmon, simultaneously kicking and then punching it. They bounced off it harmlessly and smashed hard into to the ground as Poringmon smashed into them. "Oh, by the way, I can't be hurt by physical attacks.", and he proceeded to bounce at high speed toward Deeana. "Then you have a problem!", she said as her finger circled in front of her creating a glowing circle of energy. She shoved her other hand through the center of it, launching the ring at Poringmon, who eeked and bounced high into the air, just as the ring smashed into the ground creating a small explosion. Deeana looked up toward Poringmon, and was about to try another attack when it landed on her head, knocking her out. Poringmon cackled as he covered the bolder he had thrown before, and bounced right over Deeana with it, "Now to rid myself of the most powerful of you group!"

* * *

A powerful voice went through his head, "Your friend is about to be killed. Awaken." He stirred and thought to the voice, "Who... are you?", the voice didn't answer, only saying, "Wake up. **Now**.", the voice echoed through his head, until finally the blackness around him faded...

* * *

Andre jumped up from unconscious and immediately looked to Denver, who also seemed to be knocked out. "The attack must knock people out...", his attention is caught by the sound of a explosion, and he looks over to see Deeana being knocked out by the same attack Denver and him fell for. Andre gave Denver a quick jab to the side, causing him to awaken, "Wha?"

"No time to explain.", he back to Poringmon to see it 'picking up' the rock it had thrown, "Deeana!", he looks over to Denver saying, "Throw me over there!" Denver, wasting no time in asking, grabbed Andre by the leg and threw him toward the attacking Poringmon. The air whizzed past Andre as he flew through the air, his body rolling, getting ready to attack and with no time to spare, whipped out his tail which he slashed Poringmon and the bolder in half. He landed with a thud, jumped up in an instant and grabbed Deeana, running toward Denver.

Poringmon twitched as he was suddenly cut in half, both halves of the rock and himself crashing into the ground. He growled and merged back into a single blob again, this time his doll eyes glinting evilly, "You can't escape me!", and without any effort, launched the two halves of the rock at the fleeing prey. The rocks collided, exploding outward in dangerously sharp and fast shards, destroying anything they touched, creating a large dusty crater where the explosion occurred. The dust settled and blew away, showing supreme devastation all around the field, trees turned to toothpicks and sawdust, most of the grass squished under the rock and dust, and finally, no one but Poringmon to be found. The three had escaped, "Damn you...", Poringmon muttered to himself, "..the master will not be pleased about this.", he finished as turned, and bounced high into the air before completely disappearing.

The wind blew slowly, tossing dust and rock through the air, as the battle has ended and it was to return again. The digital eye creatures began to return to their homes, all except one which looked around the empty battle ground, before finally letting out a squeak and flying off to find whoever it was that it had been chosen by to be its partner.

**_End 1._**

**Character Index (1):**

Denver: Tall, muscular child with chin length purple hair. Wearing red sweaters and blue jeans. Purple eyes, kind soul, powerful will and mind but at the same time dumb.  
Andre: Almost as tall as Denver, less muscular but more muscle tone, long vertically pointed orange hair. Wearing a orange shirt with a sword inside a shield and grayish blue pants. Orangeish gold eyes, concentrated mind and well studied skills/abilities/techniques.  
Deeana: Shorter then Denver and Andre, standard build with a nonstandard stance, with flame red hair. Wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and reddish pink dress that always covers her legs, even in situations where it's impossible to do so. Dark red, almost black, eyes, constantly over shading with evil, uses powers unknown to anyone but herself the closest relative to the power being magic.  
Unknown eye creatures (digimon?): A pair of floating/glowing red eyes that makes squeak sounds somehow. Each eye is an inch across, a third an inch thick, and spaced an inch apart at all times.  
Poringmon: 2 foot tall, 2.5 feet wide round pink jelly digimon, Champion level. No special attacks but is immune to kinetic energy (physical attacks) and can change shape and form, enveloping things to be thrown or held as a weapon within. Also might have the ability to knock people out with a single attack. Shiny black doll eyes and a squiggly mouth which seems to be only decoration, or has a yet unknown use. Second general of the 'Disorder', meaning there is at least one better then it. Considered either an it or him, but no confirmation on which, if any at all. When angered, it can modify it's 'throws' to alter path and/or change speeds in flight.


End file.
